Le Coeur dans la Tempete
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: House et Cuddy sont envoyés sauver un patient bloqué par la tempete qui fait rage sur Princeton. Mais au moment de revenir, le pont s'est ecroulé...
1. Chapter 1

A situer : Pas de saison particulière.

Cuddy est House ne sont pas ensemble.

Cuddy n'est pas avec Lucas.

Cuddy n'a pas adoptée Rachel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_La météo n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir la population que déjà des gens affluaient en masse a Princeton Plainsboro. Dehors le temps se déchainait, la pluie tombait a torrent, les rues étaient fermées a cause des inondations et l'orage semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Le tonnerre faisait vaciller la lumière des lampadaires, et les éclairs semblaient reproduire la lumière du jour a chaque seconde. _

_Une véritable fourmilière était en marche dans le hall. Les docteurs s'occupaient des patients, organisés en file indienne, en prenant soin de donner la priorité aux plus malades. Cuddy courait un peu partout afin de vérifier le fonctionnement optimal de son hôpital qui semblait clairement être dépassé par la situation. Pour améliorer les soins, tous les médecins avaient été réquisitionnés d'office pour venir aider le service d'urgence. Tous les médecins, y comprit House. Il arriva nonchalamment avec son casque de moto sous le bras, et complètement trempé. Des gouttes perlaient sur son visage, et son manteau laissait derrière lui une trainée d'eau. A peine arrivé a l'ascenseur, il fut assailli par la doyenne. _

Cuddy : Ou est-ce que vous allez ?

House : Bah dans mon bureau…

Cuddy : Vous ne voyez pas que c'est l'affolement ici ?

House : Oh je pensais que vous organisiez une petite fête pour moi, je voulais faire comme si j'avais rien vu…

Cuddy : La moitié de la ville s'est refugiée dans l'hôpital pour se protéger de l'orage. Certains ont été prit de court en rentrant chez eux, et d'autres ont été blessés par des arbres ou sont tombés a cause du temps. J'ai besoin de vous !

House : Vraiment… ?

Cuddy : Je veux dire ici ! J'ai besoin de vous pour les urgences, alors enfilez cette blouse et faites votre job !

_House prit la blouse que Cuddy lui tendait et s'avança lentement vers quelques patients. Du regard il aperçu Wilson un peu plus loin, ainsi que Taub et Foreman formant une autre file vers la cafeteria._

_Une dame s'approcha de lui. _

Dame : Vous êtes médecin ?

House : Pardon ?

_Elle semblait désorientée et regardait la blouse blanche dans la main de House. Il décida de l'enfiler. _

House : Très bien alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dame : Je suis blessée au bras et je saigne. La barrière devant notre maison s'est cassée a cause du vent et j'ai prit un éclat dans le coude.

House : Voyons-ca… Enlevez votre pull s'il vous plait.

Dame : On ne peut pas se mettre dans une salle de consultation plutôt ? Je ne veux pas me dénuder comme ca…

House : Je suis désolé, l'hôpital est plein, et je dois rester ici, je ne peux p…

_Il tourna la tête, et vit l'ascenseur derrière lui. _

House : Venez.

_House prit quelques bandelettes sur un plateau ainsi que de l'alcool et se dirigea avec la patiente vers l'espace confiné. Une fois rentré, il bloqua l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton rouge. _

House : Maintenant on est tranquille.

_La patiente sourit, et se déshabilla. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en ressortirent. La patiente semblait satisfaite et remercia le beau diagnosticien. _

_House aperçu Cuddy vers le fond qui le regardait. Il avait eu une bonne idée et ce sourire sur ses lèvres rosées valait bien quelques consultations en plus._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Cela faisait déjà 2 heures que l'hôpital battait son plein. Cet appel d'urgence était survenu dans l'après-midi, et la nuit commençait déjà a tomber. _

_Depuis que le car scolaire avait chaviré a l'entrée de la ville, les enfants couraient un peu partout dans le hall, ce qui rajoutait une certaine tension a l'actuelle agitation de l'hôpital. _

_Tout en gardant un œil sur les faits et geste de Cuddy, House s'approcha de Wilson._

House : Alors quoi de neuf dans ton monde de bisounours ?

Wilson : Tu veux dire a part que j'ai rempli mes consultations pour les quatre prochains mois a venir ?

House : C'est vrai que c'est le chaos ici…_criant_ _dans le hall : _on sent que l'administration est douteuse dans cet hôpital !

_Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, a la fois ennuyée par les propos de House et tourmentée par l'affolement du lieu. _

House : Bon faut que je trouve un cas moi…

Wilson : T'as pas assez de malades ici ? Il faut que t'aille en chercher d'autres !

House : Les nez qui coulent, ou les lésions au coude sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé tu vois…mais toi, tu dois t'éclater ! Pour une fois après ton diagnostique, tes patients restent en vie !

Wilson : Ils ne meurent pas tous, tu exagères !

House : … ?

Wilson : Bon d'accord, généralement ils meurent t'as raison. Ton humour est de plus en plus décapant décidément…

House : Ca doit être le temps maussade qui joue sur mon humeur.

Wilson : Ca n'a rien a voir, même quand il fait 30° et un énorme soleil t'as le même humour !

House : T'as raison, ca doit être ma personnalité alors ! Allez, tu as le pouvoir entre tes mains Wilson, go !

_Laissant son ami derrière lui, il déposa son stéthoscope sur l'accueil, enleva sa blouse et observa les malades attentivement. Un enfant ne cessait d'éternuer, rhinite allergique, pas intéressant. Un homme avait des spasmes dans le bras droit, maladie neuromusculaire, trop simple…rien ne semblait être réellement étrange ou suspect parmi tous ces malades insignifiants. _

_Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il avait abandonné l'idée et qu'il allait se diriger dans l'une des salles de consultation qui semblait vide pour dormir un peu, qu'un homme en costume-cravate affola tout le monde. Il avait du sang sur son visage et sur sa chemise blanche, ainsi qu'une énorme entaille sur la joue droite. Malgré son état désastreux, House le reconnu. Il s'agissait de Walter Goran, un des patrons de Goran&Jerk, une société d'avocats qui avait fait tant parler d'elle pour sa fraude fiscale. _

_Cuddy l'aperçu aussi et s'avança rapidement vers lui. _

Cuddy : Est-ce que je peux vous aider monsieur ? Apportez-moi un brancard !

Walter : Non ! Non ! Je vais bien, mais mon associé, il est inconscient !

Cuddy : Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, ou est votre associé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

_House s'était rapproché de l'avocat et inspectait sa mine blafarde._

Walter : Vous devez venir avec moi, vous devez l'aider !

Cuddy : On va envoyer une ambulance, mais vous vous restez la, on va s'occuper de vous.

Brenda : Aucune ambulance ne circule a cause des inondations. Les routes sont fermées !

House : Comment vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Walter : J'ai marché pendant des heures ! On était dans la voiture quand un arbre est tombé devant nous. La voiture est allée dans le fossé, mais Matthew s'est évanoui ! Il ne reagit plus !

Cuddy : Matthew ? C'est votre associé ?

House : Oui, de Goran&Jerk, c'est Matthew Jerk. Vous lisez jamais les journaux ou quoi ?

Cuddy : Alors comment on fait ? Les voitures ne circulent plus.

_House la regarda avec un sourire malicieux. _

House : …Vous aimez la moto Cuddy ?

_Elle le regarda un instant avant de comprendre son idée farfelue. Il avait déjà récupéré son casque de moto sous le bras et attendait que Cuddy se change. Pour une fois les jupes serrées n'étaient pas de mise. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Arrivés dans le parking, la moto de House semblait les attendre patiemment. _

Cuddy : Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une très bonne idée House.

House : Allons, vous n'allez pas me dire que dans votre folle jeunesse vous n'avez jamais fait de moto ?

_Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui était le plus dérangeant, le fait que sa jeunesse soit derrière elle, ou bien qu'il pense qu'elle ne sache pas s'amuser…_

House : Vous avez l'adresse ?

Cuddy : Oui oui, je l'ai. Ce n'est pas prudent d'aller dehors par ce temps. Les éclairs et l'orage, la foudre, enfin on devrait peut-être envoyer une équipe.

House : Vous avez des équipes urgentistes qui se baladent en moto vous ?

_Elle ne semblait pas vraiment rassurée, et était obligée de se rendre a l'évidence. L'usage de la moto était une excellente idée…_

House : Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore jamais eu d'accident ! Enfin pas en étant sobre du moins…

_House mit son casque, et en tendit un a Cuddy, qu'il referma délicatement sous son cou doré, laissant échapper ses boucles brunes sur le coté. Il ne fit même pas une remarque sur sa dégaine, elle était déjà assez angoissée comme ça de sortir sous la pluie avec la foudre qui grondait dans la rue. Il s'installa sur sa moto, fit gronder le moteur, et sentit les cuisses de Cuddy se resserrer auprès des siennes. Ses mains frissonnantes entouraient son corps, et House l'avança contre lui en attrapa ses doigts qu'il vint coller a ses omoplates. _

House : Plus on est serrés et mieux c'est…et pour une fois je ne parle pas de sexe !

_Il réussit a lui extirper un léger sourire, et baissa sa visière. La moto démarra en trombe dans le parking, comme un rugissement sauvage._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Les routes étaient effectivement inondées et environ 5 cm d'eau recouvrait les rues de Princeton. House roulait au milieu de la rue pour éviter de tomber dans une bouche d'égout, les trottoirs étant trop étroits pour accueillir la Honda. _

_L'orage faisait un bruit d'enfer, et les rues étaient sombres en raison de la coupure de courant de la ville. La seule lumière qui se distinguait était celle des phares de la moto et de celle du ciel apportée par les éclairs de temps a autres. L'ambiance était, il devait le reconnaitre, assez tendu et angoissante. Les ongles crispés de la doyenne rajoutait une notion de peur a cet environnement déjà peu opportun. _

_Il suivait attentivement les indications de Cuddy, qui tentait de le guider sur les routes désertes a l'extérieur de la ville. Un chemin se présenta devant eux, House continua son voyage sur une route en terre, sans s'apercevoir que juste derrière lui le pont venait de s'écrouler et qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans les bois, sans pouvoir espérer une quelconque autre aide. _

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils trouvèrent la BMW abandonnée dans le fossé, la porte avant droite ouverte, et l'avant complètement détruit par un arbre. Un corps gisait a la place conducteur. House arrêta sa moto a proximité, coupa le moteur et enleva son casque. Toujours sur la moto, et tourna lentement la tête. _

House : Est-ce que ca va ?

Cuddy : Hum…descendons.

_Cuddy descendit en soulevant ses fines jambes vers l'arrière, et attrapa par la main son sac a dos de secours. House suivit le pas, et s'approcha d'elle doucement. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il approcha son visage, elle ne semblait pas réagir, et il lui détacha son casque. _

Cuddy : Oh…merci.

House : Oh ? Vous vous attendiez a quoi ?

Cuddy : Hum rien du tout. Bon allons-y.

_Ils s'approchèrent de la voiture, House laissa sa canne sur la moto, et commença a descendre légèrement dans la fossé, tandis que Cuddy l'observait du haut de la route. La pluie continuait de tomber et faisait un vacarme du diable._

House : Il est inconscient.

Cuddy : Comment est son pouls ?

_House tendit sa main vers le cou de Matthew Jerk. Le pouls était lent, et irrégulier, mais il était bien la. _

House : Je vois un hématome sur la tempe droite, et pas mal de contusions sur le visage et les mains. L'airbag ne s'est pas déclenché.

_L'orage frappait tellement fort, que les voix étaient atténuées. Cuddy semblait avoir du mal a comprendre toutes les paroles de House. _

Cuddy : Je vous rejoins avec le sac.

_Elle mit le sac-a-dos sur son épaule et s'élança dans le fossé. La pluie rendait le sol mou et visqueux. La visibilité était mauvaise, et la lumière pratiquement inexistante. Emportée par le poids du sac elle glissa en avant, et se rattrapa dans les bras du diagnosticien. Elle se reprit immédiatement, et aperçu le regard intensif de House. _

Cuddy : Pardon…j'ai juste glissée enfin je…

_Elle se racla la gorge, se sentant gênée par la situation. Reprenant le contrôle, elle tenta d'ouvrir la portière a l'arrière du conducteur, mais celle-ci semblait bloquée. _

Cuddy : Je vais tenter de la stabiliser en lui mettant une minerve.

_House profita de la situation pour observer les formes de la doyenne qui se trémoussait comme elle le pouvait, pour passer par la vitre de la portière arrière gauche, qui refusait de s'ouvrir a cause de l'enfoncement important qu'elle avait du subir. Une fois a l'intérieur Cuddy attrapa le cou de Matthew Jerk, en passant ses mains de chaque coté de l'appui-tête. House de l'extérieur, lui tenait le menton et l'aida a attacher la minerve. _

House : Pour le soigner il faudrait le faire sortir, on ne peut rien faire comme ca.

Cuddy : On ne peut pas le dégager sans savoir si quelque chose est cassé.

House : Et vous comptez faire une radio dans une BMW ?

Cuddy : Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant House !

_A ce moment la foudre venait tout juste de frapper sur un arbre situé a peine a quelques mètres d'eux. La violence du choc et des tremblements fit tomber House a terre, déjà peu a l'aise sans sa canne sur une pente tortueuse. Cuddy s'empressa de sortir de la voiture pour aider le diagnosticien. Elle le souleva comme elle pu avec sa petite force, et il s'appuya sur elle. Ils se trouvaient face a face, dans un noir pratiquement complet, apercevant a peine les yeux de l'autre. Leurs cheveux étaient trempés, et les boucles de Lisa Cuddy collaient a sa joue, a sa nuque, a sa peau. Les gouttes de pluie perlaient sur son visage, et la lumière des éclairs semblaient former comme un halo divin autour de ses yeux. _

Cuddy : Vous avez mal ? Ca va ?

House : J'ai connu mieux…et je ne parle pas de la forte tension sexuelle entre nous !

Cuddy : Il n'y a pas de tension sexuelle.

House : Si, si je vous assure, y'en a une. Vous voulez voir ?

_Cuddy écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite de la réponse crue de House. _

House : Désolé.

Cuddy : Très bien qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

House : Bah c'est pas génial de faire l'amour dans la boue, a part a regarder peut-être, donc je propose qu'on….

Cuddy : Pour Matthew Jerk !

House : Ah oui, c'est exactement ce que j'avais compris !...A cause de l'onde de choc, et de la ceinture de sécurité, les deux os latéraux du bassin sur le siège, croisant le thorax au niveau du sternum, ont du exercer une forte pression sur ces zones du corps.

Cuddy : Donc il y a probablement fracture, ou déboitement. Le crane et le bassin sont liés dans un accident, a cause de la posture. La colonne vertébrale est solidement attachée sur le sacrum. C'est à cause de ce rapport anatomique particulier qu'un choc sur le sacrum peut générer des problèmes crâniens à distance et vice versa. Un choc sur la tête peut provoquer des douleurs lombaires.

House : En gros on peut pas le bouger, génial ! Toute façon même si il y a fracture du sternum, on ne peut rien faire en l'état ! Je vais essayer d'appeler l'équipe pour voir s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose.

_Cuddy s'appuya sur la voiture, regardant House qui prenait son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Foreman mais les lignes téléphoniques avaient été coupées, et il n'avait pas son biper. Cuddy avait changé de vêtements, elle ne devait pas l'avoir non plus. _

House : Ca ne fonctionne pas.

Cuddy : On ne peut pas rester sous la pluie, dans ses arbres, c'est trop dangereux. La foudre peut tomber n'importe quand. Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri.

House : On va faire demi-tour.

Cuddy : Et lui on le laisse la ?

House : Ses constantes sont bonnes, il ne réagit pas mais il respire c'est déjà ca. Et puis la voiture est protégée grâce aux pneus qui font isolant. Et l'enveloppe métallique de l'auto va absorber l'énergie électrique si un éclair frappe le véhicule. Il est fortement recommandé de ne toucher aucun objet métallique à l'intérieur de la voiture, alors on le laisse la et nous on se tire.

Cuddy : Euh…je crois qu'éthiquement ca me pose un problème de laisser ce patient !

House : Cuddy je ne vais pas vous laisser sous la foudre, c'est hors de question, c'est trop dangereux ! Alors vous mettez votre casque et vous montez sur cette moto !

_Il semblait vraiment inquiet, et c'est ce qui surpris le plus la doyenne. Il prenait soin d'elle finalement. Il déposa une couverture de survie sur le patient et remonta le premier du fossé. Il tendit sa main a Cuddy. _

Cuddy : Votre jambe ca ira ?

House : Ne faites pas attention a cette patte folle, elle est tout a fait capable de supporter votre petit corps musclé et sexy.

_Elle sourit et attrapa sa main. En s'appuyant sur les épaules de House elle réussit a remonter sur la route déserte. Elle enfila son casque et se blottit contre le corps du diagnosticien qui était déjà sur sa moto. Leurs vêtements trempés collaient a leur peau, et ce rapprochement sur l'Honda rajoutait a la scène une dose de sensualité perceptible a des kilomètres a la ronde. La poitrine fraiche de Cuddy collait le dos de House qui faillit se cambrer a cette sensation. Malgré la veste de cuir ramolli par l'humidité, il pouvait ressentir les frissonnements de son petit corps, causés par le froid, le vent, et l'ambiance des vieux films des années 50. _

_Il démarra la moto, Cuddy resserra ses bras autour de lui, et ils partirent comme ils étaient venus, a grande vitesse pour retrouver le confort habituel de leur petite vie. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, House ralentit la moto, et aperçu le pont écroulé devant lui. Il avança sa moto perpendiculairement au pont et descendit de l'engin. Cuddy le regardait, toujours assise confortablement. Il enleva son casque et s'avança vers l'énorme gouffre. _

House : Le pont s'est écroulé !

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

House : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un autre chemin, alors on va revenir vers Mr. Jerk. Je crois avoir vu une petite cabane un peu plus haut.

_La fatigue commençait a se faire sentir dans les jambes de House, et surtout dans sa jambe droite…Enfourchant sa moto, il dépassa un peu plus loin la voiture dans le fossé, et s'arrêta devant une cabane en pierre de granit. _

House : J'espère que vous aimez le camping !

Cuddy : J'ai horreur de ca…

House : Ca tombe bien, moi aussi !


	3. Chapter 3

_La cabane était en fait un petit espace, d'environ 5 metres² et qui semblait avoir été construit il y a des centaines d'années. Elle était constituée en tout et pour tout, de quatre minuscules murs, d'une petite fenêtre, d'un toit et d'une entrée qui n'avait même pas de porte. Au sol il y avait directement la terre, et quelques caisses en bois dans un coin. _

_Lisa investit directement l'endroit en s'asseyant dessus. House restait a l'entrée de la cabane, appuyé sur le coté d'un mur et scrutant le ciel. _

_La pluie n'avait pas décidé de s'arrêter, et l'orage non plus. L'eau ne cessait de monter. Heureusement pour eux, la cabane était légèrement en hauteur. _

Cuddy : On va simplement attendre que ca s'arrête ?

House : Je crois oui…

_House s'assit par terre, face a elle. Elle avait les jambes en tailleur et frissonnait de froid. Son manteau était trempé et son pull aussi. _

House : Vous devriez l'enlever.

Cuddy : Pardon ?

House : Votre pull. Vous devriez l'enlever. Au lieu de faire une couche protectrice de chaleur, elle refroidit la température de votre corps. Vous devriez l'enlever et ne garder que votre manteau.

Cuddy : Je n'ai rien en dessous en fait, et j'aurai encore plus froid.

House : Pas si vous collez votre corps au mien.

Cuddy : Vous êtes sérieux la ?

House : Cuddy, parfois je ne suis pas simplement dérangé, parfois je suis réfléchi. La chaleur de nos deux corps protégée par votre manteau et le mien, permettra de réchauffer nos corps d'au moins 5 C°.

_Elle le scruta un instant. Il ne semblait pas rire ou attendre avec impatience qu'elle se dénude devant lui. Il paraissait plutôt sérieux, et sa théorie n'était pas absurde. Après tout elle était morte de froid, et le vent s'engouffrait dans cette minuscule cabane où rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le froid de rentrer. _

_Elle enleva son manteau, laissant apparaitre un pull serré sur son corps qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Ses seins pointaient doucement, et son épiderme était tendu par le froid qui venait agresser sa délicate peau. _

_House baissa légèrement la tête, par pudeur plus que par envie. Cette femme qu'il aimait tant était en train de se déshabiller devant lui, et allait se coller tout contre son corps dans quelques instants. La tension monta d'un cran. _

_Elle retira ensuite son pull en levant les bras, tout doucement, déployant son dos presque nu et laissant place a un ventre plat et musclé, légèrement doré et luisant par les gouttes de pluie qui parcouraient son corps. Son soutien-gorge était trempé lui aussi, mais la pudeur ne l'autorisa pas a le détacher, de plus cela ne changerai rien a la température de son corps. _

_House leva les yeux, et la vit, pratiquement nue, devant lui. Il ouvrit son manteau et la laissa se lover dans ses bras. Il sentit sa poitrine ferme contre son torse, et la température de leurs corps semblait effectivement remonter tout doucement. _

Cuddy : On est un peu ridicule la, non ?

House : Personnellement j'adore cette situation où vous avez besoin de mon corps pour vous réchauffer, mais après ce n'est qu'un point de vue…

_Elle leva la tête vers lui, et vit qu'il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus perçant. Quand il vous regardait comme ca, c'était comme si il pouvait lire toutes vos pensées et découvrir tout ce que vous avez essayé de cacher au monde entier durant toute votre vie. _

_Elle regarda sa bouche, sa fine bouche entourée de cette barbe mystique qui le rendait irrésistible. _

_Si irrésistible que c'était incompréhensible qu'elle n'est pas succombée auparavant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à perdre haleine. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il le voulait aussi._

_Pourquoi ne se lançait-il pas ? _

_Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé des dizaines de fois, peut-être qu'il avait trop de respect pour elle pour oser s'approcher, peut-être tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'envie qui envahissait le corps de la doyenne. _

_Au moment ou elle allait se lancer, et jeter son dévolu sur le diagnosticien de ses rêves, en l'empoignant par le col, un éclair vint frapper la route. _

_Arrêtant tout net leurs envies, House se leva en laissant son manteau sur le dos de Cuddy. Elle le resserra autour de sa taille pour garder la chaleur a l'intérieur._

_House était devant l'entrée de la cabane, et soudainement la lumière de la ville réapparue. Les lampadaires éclairaient maintenant la forêt qui bordait la route et au loin on apercevait l'épave dans le fossé. _

House : La lumière est revenue. Maintenant qu'on y voit un peu plus clair, je vais retourner voir Matthew.

Cuddy : Laissez-moi me rhabiller, je viens avec vous.

_House se tourna pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et prit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Foreman. _

House : Le courant est revenu et ca capte maintenant.

Allo ? Foreman ? C'est House_Oui on va bien, mais on a besoin d'aide_Le patient ne peut pas être secouru parce qu'on ne peut pas le sortir de la voiture, il nous faut un brancard_Non vous ne pourrez pas, le pont s'est écroulé_On est bloqué tous les deux dans une sorte de cabane_Oui oui elle va bien_Quand les routes seront dégagées ont pourra oui_Je vous rappelle.

Vous êtes prête ?

_Cuddy enfila son pull et remit son manteau. _

Cuddy : On y va.

_House l'arrêta à l'entrée de la cabane et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle le regardait fixement, attendant avec impatience de sentir sa barbe sur sa peau voluptueuse. _

House : Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour…la je suis censé vous embrasser, et j'en ai toujours eu envie mais je ne veux pas que…

Cuddy : Fermez-la House !

_Elle l'empoigna fermement par le col, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet qui semblait avoir été répété pendant des nuits et des nuits. Leurs corps se touchaient doucement, se frôlaient. La poitrine de Cuddy venait se coller au torse de House. Mélangés entre la passion et le désir de faire de ce moment, un instant inoubliable. Dehors la pluie tombait a torrent, mais le vacarme de l'eau sur le goudron ne semblait pas affecter leur désir, il semblait plutôt l'encourager et procurer a la scène une sorte d'excitation. Les pierres de la cabane dégoulinaient d'humidité, et les cheveux de Cuddy chatouillaient gentiment le cou de son amant. Ils auraient pu continuer des heures a s'embrasser, a se caresser et a partager leurs émotions, mais l'eau montait et le formidable avocat devait être sauvé avant que l'eau ne s'engouffre dans la voiture. _

_Tout en continuant a s'embrasser, House tenta de prononcer quelques mots. _

House : Il faut…qu'on…y aille…

Cuddy : Pas tout de suite...

_Son envie refoulée depuis ces vingt dernières années semblait vouloir exploser a la surface, la, dans cette cabane, sous la pluie, et sous l'orage…mais House lui rappela son professionnalisme. _

House : J'avoue…que cette indifférence totale pour le patient est très flatteur mais on est pas médecin a la base non ? Enfin c'est ce que dit ce truc accroché dans mon bureau…

_Cuddy enleva ses lèvres de celle de House. _

Cuddy : Vous avez raison ! Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

House : Je fais toujours cet effet la aux femmes, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est habituel !

_Cuddy esquissa un sourire. Il avait raison finalement, il avait parfaitement comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un désir, c'est avant tout de la passion refoulée…_

_House mit son casque et attendait maintenant avec impatience que Cuddy s'installe sur sa moto pour pouvoir sentir les cuisses fermes de la doyenne._


	4. Chapter 4

_La pluie ne cessait de tomber, et l'eau qui avait déjà envahit les rues avait maintenant a moitié rempli le fossé. _

Cuddy : La pression de l'eau va peut-être débloquer la portière du conducteur.

House : Ou la renforcer…Je vais essayer de la tirer et vous de la pousser.

_Cuddy rentra de nouveau dans la voiture, et passa sur le corps du conducteur pour pouvoir pousser la portière de l'intérieur. _

House : Vous devriez vous mettre sur le dos.

Cuddy : Quoi ?

House : Non je ne parle pas pour cette nuit entre nous…je ne me permettrai pas !

Cuddy : …

House : Pour pouvoir pousser, vous aurez plus de force avec vos pieds. Mettez vous sur le dos, sur le siège du passager et poussez avec vos pieds.

_Apres quelques efforts, la portière se débloqua soudainement. House l'ouvrit. _

Cuddy : Est-ce qu'on le sort ?

House : On va déjà le réveiller, la couverture de survie ne suffira pas longtemps a maintenir la chaleur de son corps.

Cuddy : Quand quelqu'un s'évanoui on doit lui surélever les jambes, ca va difficile si il est en position assise !

House : On fait comme on peut…il a la minerve déjà, on a minimisé les risques de fractures, il faut l'allonger maintenant.

Cuddy : Sur le siège arrière ?

House : Je vais le faire passer par l'extérieur, et vous de l'intérieur, vous le tirerez par les épaules.

_Après avoir allongé le patient a l'arrière, House ressentit une forte douleur a la jambe. Toute cette agitation, et le fait de porter Matthew Jerk n'arrangea rien a la situation. Tout en se massant la jambe il plaça son manteau sous les jambes du patient. _

Cuddy : Son pouls redescend ! Je lui fais un massage cardiaque !

_Cuddy se plaça comme elle pu a l'intérieur de la BMW afin d'effectuer les techniques de réanimation cardiorespiratoire. _

House : Il se réveille.

_Le téléphone de House sonna. _

House : Oui ? D'accord je vais allumer les phares de la moto pour vous indiquer.

_Il raccrocha le téléphone tout en aidant Cuddy a sortir la voiture. _

House : Ils viennent nous chercher avec un hélicoptère.

Cuddy : Finalement j'ai bien fait d'accepter tous ces diners ennuyeux pour obtenir quelques subventions !

_Ils échangèrent un sourire. House remonta la pente pour allumer ses phares de moto, et indiquer a l'hélicoptère leur position. Cuddy resta quelques minutes avec le patient. _

_Il entendait des bribes de voix qui parvenaient de la voiture. _

_Lui resta appuyé contre sa moto. Il repensa a ce qui c'était passé dans la cabane. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, mais quel baiser ! _

_Cette femme avait décidemment une poigne énorme sur lui, et ça lui plaisait assez de se laisser embarquer dans une histoire interdite…Encore fallait-il qu'elle accepte d'être avec lui. Un désir, une pulsion ne signifiait pas qu'elle aurait l'audace d'être réellement avec lui, ni même lui. Il lui fallait du courage, pour une fois le désir ne suffirait pas, il fallait assumer ses sentiments, et ce n'était pas le plus facile a faire. _

_Soudain d'énormes phares vinrent éclairer la route. L'eau qui stagnait sur le sol fut repoussée par la force circulaire des palmes. Et la foudre dans le ciel semblait s'être calmée. Cuddy sortit de la voiture, et grimpa sur la route. Elle vint de mettre a coté de House, sa main effleura celle du diagnosticien qui la regarda fixement dans les yeux. Elle profita du corps du médecin pour se protéger du vent de l'hélicoptère. Une complicité venait de s'installer entre eux. Quelques gestes, quelques reflexes…quelques souvenirs de fac…_

_Foreman ouvrit la porte et deux urgentistes descendirent de l'engin. Pendant qu'ils ramenaient le corps a l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère, House et Cuddy s'assirent en face de Foreman. _

_Ils devaient avoir une sale tête vu la mine dépitée du neurologue qui semblait distinguer que quelque chose se passait entre eux. _

Foreman : Ca a été ?

House : Oui, très bien…c'était très…intensif ! On devrait refaire ça un de ces jours docteur Cuddy, non ?

_Elle le regarda en souriant tout en étant gênée par la situation vis-à-vis de Foreman. _

Cuddy : Rentrons maintenant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Une fois rentrés a l'hôpital, l'équipe de House l'attendait avec impatience, ainsi que Wilson. Tous se doutaient que cette immersion avec Cuddy devait contenir de croustillantes révélations. _

_Wilson se jeta sur House des que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Tout en allant vers son bureau, il quitta Cuddy du regard qui resta dans l'ascenseur pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée. _

Wilson : Ouah t'es dans un piteux état !

House : Merci ca fait toujours plaisir ! Je te rappelle que je viens de passer près de cinq heures sous la pluie, l'orage, la boue, …

Wilson : Cuddy…

House : Très bien, je t'explique, je vais aller prendre une douche la, donc pose moi tes questions tout de suite comme ca tu me fous la paix après.

Wilson : …euh d'accord. Alors, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

House : Oh c'est bête, regarde mon équipe arrive ! Ils vont bouffer le temps qui t'étais accordé…

_Effectivement, l'équipe de House arrivait. _

House : Le patient va être transféré, donc quand il ne sera plus en hypothermie, vous lui faites un examen neurologique simple, test de reflexes, suivi du regard... et faites un scanner pour savoir si l'accident résulte bien de l'arbre ou si c'est un problème neuro.

_L'équipe partit immédiatement, et House laissa Wilson en plan dans le couloir pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Une fois a l'intérieur, Wilson l'interpella :_

Wilson : Mais où est-ce que tu vas, c'est pas là les douches !


	5. Chapter 5

_House rentra le bureau Cuddy, encore trempé par leur mésaventure, et inspecta la pièce. Il n'y avait personne, le bureau était complètement vide. C'est au moment de partir qu'il entendit l'eau de la douche venir de la salle de bain personnelle de Cuddy. Il s'approcha de la porte et frappa violemment. _

_Personne ne répondit. Il rentra directement en détournant les yeux de la douche. _

_Cuddy sursauta et passa la tête a travers le rideau de douche. _

Cuddy : House ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Sortez tout de suite !

House : Il faut qu'on parle…

Cuddy : Mais depuis quand vous prenez vos responsabilités vous ! C'est nouveau de vouloir discuter pour éclaircir la situation… ?

House : Oui je teste différents aspects de ma personnalité en ce moment. Pas de bol, cette semaine c'est « adulte réfléchi » qui est en vogue !

_L'eau de la douche continuait a tomber, et Cuddy tentait comme elle le pouvait de se cacher derrière le fin rideau. _

Cuddy : House on ne peut pas en parler plus tard ? Je suis en train de prendre ma douche au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

House : Si, si j'ai vu. C'est pour ca que je viens vous voir maintenant !

_Il sourit, elle aussi, malgré la situation gênante. _

House : Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Que vous vouliez de moi ou pas…

_Il fermait maintenant les yeux fermement, comme pour attendre le coup fatal. Mais rien ne vint. Cuddy le regardait, comme si elle le découvrait réellement pour la première fois. C'était touchant, et judicieux de se lancer devant elle, de prendre les devants dans la cabane, et d'assumer ses sentiments ici, même si visiblement il pensait être recalé dans la minute qui suivait. _

_Elle sortit de la douche sans pour autant arrêter l'eau. Elle vint au plus près de lui, complètement nue et vint se coller contre son corps, elle attrapa son visage délicatement._

_House ouvrit les yeux, et sa respiration s'accéléra quand il aperçu la nudité de la doyenne. Sentant son corps en excès, il tournait ses yeux dans tous les sens, et ne savait pas bien s'il devait l'embrasser ou fuir. _

_Cuddy prit la décision pour lui, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Les mains du diagnosticien vinrent automatiquement se poser sur les hanches de la doyenne, de la femme de ses rêves. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, et House enleva son manteau en le projetant à terre. Il souleva la doyenne par les hanches, et plaça ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il continuait son combat en resserrant ses doigts sur les fesses fermes de Cuddy. _

_Se dirigeant dans la douche, Cuddy fut plaquée contre le carrelage blanc, et House sentit son corps exploser a l'intérieur. Cette scène était tellement surréaliste qu'il ne maitrisait plus rien. Cuddy était autour de lui, complètement nue, et prête a se donner toute entière a cet homme acariâtre et mal aimable qui pourtant aurait donné sa vie pour ne passer qu'un seul instant avec elle. Les mains de House parcouraient le corps de la doyenne, passant de ses fesses a l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en titillant ses seins. Lisa respirait fortement, et basculait sa tête en arrière comme exprimer le désir brulant qui parcourait son corps. House tentait violemment de retirer ses vêtements pour assouvir ses pulsions._

_En moins de cinq minutes ils se retrouvèrent nus dans une minuscule douche, partageant leur amour et leurs désirs dans la buée chaude de la pièce. Ils étaient a bout de souffle, continuant a faire l'amour et a se mouvoir doucement l'un contre l'autre. Les coups de reins puissants du diagnosticien démontraient toute la ferveur et toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée durant des années. Cuddy poussait de petits cris a chaque mouvements, essayant de limiter ses bruits qui résultaient de l'excitation que House lui procurait. Lui se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche ou de serrer les dents. _

_Il ne pensait plus a rien, mise a part ce corps voluptueux qui lui était offert comme une offrande venue des Dieux. Ce ballet charnel montrait bien plus du sexe, Cuddy représentait la passion et House l'amour…_

_Qui aurait pu penser que cet être antipathique était capable d'éprouver des sentiments si forts ? Qui aurait pu penser que cette femme si forte aurait pu tomber folle amoureuse de lui ? _


	6. Chapter 6

House : Je sors le premier ?

_Cuddy hocha la tête. Elle était seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain autour d'elle et d'une autre enroulée sur ses cheveux. _

_House lui, était habillé, malgré quelques gouttes d'eau qui résistaient sur son visage. Il s'approcha de Cuddy, près du bureau, et enleva la serviette qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Ignorant sa nudité comme pour la rendre furieuse, il se sécha tranquillement les cheveux et le visage avec, et lui tendit la serviette pour se couvrir. _

House : Vous devriez vous couvrir, quand même un peu de décence !

_Cuddy l'embrassa et replaça la serviette autour de son corps. House se retira et quitta le bureau. Une fois a la porte, il se retourna. _

House : Euh il est…minuit. Vous voulez venir chez moi…?

Cuddy : C'était très agréable House, voir même plus que ca…mais allons-y doucement…

House : …Vous voulez déjà faire machine arrière ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Après la journée qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, ce désir ressentit dans la cabane, et cette scène passionnée dans la douche, ils ne savaient plus vraiment ou ils en étaient. _

_Pour House leur relation était assez claire, il voulait être avec elle, et il ferait tout pour être avec elle, mais qu'en était-il de Cuddy ? _

_Quand elle refusa de le suivre chez lui la veille, il ne se sentit pas vraiment rejeté, c'était plutôt comme si elle se préservait, comme si tout le désir qu'elle avait accumulé durant ces vingt dernières années ne devait pas sortir d'un seul coup. _

_Arrivé chez lui, il alla se coucher tranquillement même si son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade et de penser a elle. _

_Arrivée chez elle, elle passa la nuit a repenser a ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui, a ce qu'elle allait faire avec lui…Ses mains, sa bouche, son torse…toutes ces images tournaient dans sa tête. _

_Mais il était temps de dormir, et de se ressourcer pour pouvoir assumer le lendemain face a elle, face a lui…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Comme a son habitude House se leva tard dans la matinée. Le temps semblait s'être calmé, et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Une belle journée allait commencer aujourd'hui, il fallait être a la hauteur pour elle. Une chemise repassée, une barbe maitrisée et une veste classe plus tard, et le diagnosticien semblait parfaitement prêt a aller la retrouver._

_La moto se gara, et House arriva fièrement dans le hall de l'hôpital. Lui aussi avait retrouvé son calme et semblait maintenant parfaitement maitriser la situation. Il poussa la porte du bureau de Cuddy, mais ne trouva personne face a l'ordinateur. _

_Ou était-elle ? _

_En sortant il s'approcha de Brenda, la fidele Brenda qui semblait vire ici, pour se renseigner sur cette absence. C'est a ce moment que l'équipe décida d'arriver en trombe._

Taub : On a fait tout les tests possibles, ce n'est pas neurologique. C'était bel et bien un accident finalement.

House : Et zut ! Bon très bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Foreman : Vous ne demandez pas comment il va ?

House : …Non. Si il était mort j'aurai été prévenu, donc c'est qu'il est en vie, dans quel état ca j'en sais rien, mais je m'en fou, vu que ce n'est pas un cas intéressant. Par contre je vais vous demander de faire mes consultations, ça, ca m'aiderait beaucoup !

Taub : On y va…

_Quand House se retourna Brenda avait disparue. La cherchant du regard il tomba sur Wilson. _

House : Et merde… !

_Wilson accouru vers lui comme un paparazzi vers les poubelles des stars. _

Wilson : Je rêve ou ta chemise est repassée ?

House : Oui tu rêves…dis moi t'as pas vu Cuddy ce matin ?

Wilson : Et toi tu l'as pas vue cette nuit… ?

_Wilson affichait son sourire de « je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je fais comme si », et poussait House du coude comme si il détenait un énorme secret. House le regardait fixement, presque pathétiquement. Face a cette non-réaction Wilson cessa ses gestes enfantins. _

House : Arrêtes surtout pas ton traitement toi !

Wilson : Je prends pas de traitement…

House : A bah c'est pour ca.

_House ignorait les théories farfelues débitées par Wilson qui le suivait a la trace, pendant que le diagnosticien repartait vers le hall. _

Wilson : Tu vas ou ?

House : Il est 11h du matin et Cuddy n'est toujours pas la, c'est pas normal. Je vais voir ce qui se passe…

_Il sortit de l'hôpital et reprit sa moto jusqu'à la maison de Cuddy. _

_Une fois arrivé sur place, rien ne semblait bouger a l'intérieur du salon. Il frappa a la porte avec sa canne. Quelques coups secs et distincts. Mais la porte s'ouvrit naturellement, comme si elle n'avait pas été fermée la veille. _

_House se ravisa, prit une grande respiration et entra dans la maison. C'était un véritable chaos a l'intérieur. Les fauteuils étaient retournés, des vêtements et magasines étaient par terre, une lampe était cassée et il régnait un silence étouffant a l'intérieur du salon…House observa même quelques gouttes de sang qui menaient vers l'arrière de la pièce._

_Quelque chose s'était passé ici, un cambriolage, un drame, ou une fuite, ce qui était sur c'est qu'un pied dépassait de derrière le canapé. Une cheville fine a la peau blanche, légèrement dorée…_


	7. Chapter 7

_House se précipita vers le canapé. Il jeta sa canne contre le mur, et s'approcha de Cuddy. Elle était inconsciente, et du sang coulait le long de sa tempe. Quelques coupures apparaissaient sur la paume de sa main. _

House : Lisa ! Lisa est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_House prit son téléphone et envoya un appel d'urgence. L'ambulance arriverait dans quelques minutes. _

_Il envoya sa canne contre le mur, et couru a la cuisine. Il en revint quelques secondes a peine plus tard avec un torchon mouillé. Il plaça Cuddy correctement sur le dos, et baissa sa chemise de nuit qui effleurait le haut de ses cuisses. Il appliqua ensuite le torchon sur son visage, tapotant légèrement ses joues, son front, ses yeux. _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux assez rapidement et toussota. Sa respiration était saccadée et House se plaça juste derrière, accroupi, pour qu'elle puisse utiliser son torse pour déposer son dos. Il la tenait par les épaules, écarta ses boucles noires de son visage trempé, et tenta comme il le pouvait de reprendre son souffle. _

House : Lisa ! Lisa est-ce que tu m'entends ? Répond moi bon sang !

_Cuddy reprit sa respiration et tourna les yeux vers House. C'est a ce moment qu'elle aperçut la mine dépitée et inquiète du diagnosticien. Son visage criait la détresse et l'inquiétude. _

_Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Cette scène l'avait complètement retourné. _

House : Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Au moment ou Lisa allait prononcer quelques mots avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle fut coupée dans son élan par les ambulanciers qui arrivèrent en trombe dans la maison. _

_Ils s'approchèrent d'elle. La soulevant doucement sur ses jambes, ils l'assirent sur son canapé. _

_House attendait un peu plus loin que les secouristes aient fini de s'occuper d'elle. Il en profita surtout pour reprendre sa respiration, et faire redescendre la tension de son corps, sur le devant la maison. _

_La pluie venait de reprendre de plus belle, et comme son cœur, le temps s'était assombri soudainement. _

_Il ne pouvait enlever cette image de sa tête. Voir son corps inerte, son visage d'une blancheur extrême, sa respiration coupée, et toutes ces coupures sur son corps le rendait fou un peu plus a chaque secondes…_

_Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, qu'ils assumaient leurs sentiments et peut-être le début d'une réelle relation, il avait failli la perdre. Cette sensation lui était insupportable. Ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation mettait son corps et son esprit dans une rage folle. _

_La perdre…jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il la perdrait un jour. Jamais il n'avait même réfléchi au fait qu'il pouvait ne plus la voir débouler dans sa vie comme un ange venant frapper a votre porte… _

_Fermant les yeux pour remettre ses idées en place, il devait maintenant comprendre ce qui s'était passé. _

_Qui avait pu l'agresser ? Qui avait eu l'audace de s'attaquer a elle, a celle qui l'aimait ? _

_Il le retrouverait et lui ferait payer…_

_Une voiture de police arriva, alertée par les appels des ambulanciers. Un jeune en uniforme, semblant sortir directement de l'école de police, s'approcha immédiatement de House, qui attendait sous le perron. _

_Pendant ce temps, Cuddy passa sur un brancard, portée par les secouristes. _

House : Eh ! Ou est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?

Ambulancier : A Princeton, on va faire quelques examens.

House : Je vous suis.

_Le policier interpella House, l'obligeant a rester sur le palier pendant que la femme de ses rêves était emmenée dans l'ambulance. _


	8. Chapter 8

_« Je vous répète que je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ! »_

_Voila maintenant 45 minutes que Lisa Cuddy avait été retrouvée chez elle, inconsciente et blessée a la tête, quelques coupures sur son corps._

_House avait beau répéter au policier qu'il ne savait rien de la soirée de la veille, il refusait de le croire, et surtout de le laisser aller la voir._

_Le diagnosticien était comme torturé, retenu ici, dans la maison de la femme qui l'aimait, pendant qu'elle était sans doute paniquée et seule a Princeton. _

_Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus comment penser. La seule chose qui lui venait en tête c'était le visage de Lisa inconscient, ses boucles brunes défaites, sa peau irritée sur son corps…_

_« Respirer, se concentrer, et se relever »…des conseils précieux venu d'un ami, le seul qu'il avait et qu'il voulait bien écouter. Le seul a qui il voulait parler. Le seul qu'il avait appelé pour expliquer sa situation._

_Sa tête était en train d'exploser d'effusions, de pensées, de noirceurs, de colère, et d'amertume. Comment faire pour comprendre, pour accepter, pour la réconforter ? _

House : Ecoutez tout ce que je veux c'est aller la voir…je veux savoir comment elle va.

Policier : Je sais, mais j'ai des questions a vous poser avant.

_Une larme vint couler sur la barbe hirsute de House. Les poings serrés, il hocha la tête. _

Policier : Très bien, on va commencer et essayer de faire vite pour que je puisse vous laisser partir. Vous vous êtes quittés a quelle heure hier-soir ?

House : Je sais plus trop, minuit, minuit et quart.

Policier : Vous l'avez raccompagné ?

House : Non, on a fait un sauvetage toute la journée, et on était très fatigué, elle n'a pas voulu que je la raccompagne, alors je suis parti. Je l'ai laissé…bon sang je l'ai laissé toute seule !

Policier : Est-ce que vous couchez avec la victime ?

House : Pardon ?

Policier : …Est-ce que vous couchez avec la victime ?

House : Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ca ! Ce n'est pas une vulgaire victime, c'est, c'est Lisa Cuddy bon sang, c'est… !

Policier : Calmez-vous monsieur !

House : Je me calmerais quand je le voudrais !

_Il pointait le policier du doigt et ses mains tremblaient, tout comme son corps, tout comme son cœur. A ce moment Wilson arriva devant la maison, il observa quelques instants les policiers et entendit les cris de House. Il s'approcha pour le calmer. Tout en se protégeant de la pluie sous le palier, il tenta de s'immiscer dans la conversation houleuse. _

Wilson : House ? Ca va, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Policier : Pardon monsieur, vous êtes ?

Wilson : James Wilson, je travaille avec le Dr. Cuddy et le Dr. House.

House : Il ne veut pas me laisser aller la voir Wilson !

Wilson : Ecoutez on est sous le choc, alors ce que je vous propose c'est de continuer l'interrogatoire une fois a l'hôpital. Ca vous va ?

_House fixait le policier, attendant une réponse de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il hocha la tête, House monta immédiatement sur sa moto, et démarra en trombe. Laissant encore une fois Wilson derrière lui, qui venait pourtant de l'aider. _

Wilson : C'est rien, il fait ca tout le temps…

_Le policier le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et laissa filer l'oncologue. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Le temps était maussade, la pluie avait reprit et les orages n'allait pas tarder. House n'avait même pas remarqué la tempête qui se profilait a l'horizon. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette femme allongée sur le sol et la route tortueuse que sa Honda traversait a toute vitesse. _

_Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir. _

_Une fois arrivé a l'hôpital, il déboula aux urgences comme un ouragan. Il croisa quelques infirmières qui se doutait depuis bien longtemps se qui se tramait entre eux, et qui lui firent signe de la tête vers un lit reculé du reste de l'agitation habituelle. _

_Tout en s'approchant doucement, il poussa le rideau qui entourait le lit. Une respiration plus tard il vit Cuddy dans le lit, les yeux ouverts et qui semblait l'attendre depuis des heures. _

_Il ne dit rien, elle non plus. Le temps de comprendre qu'elle allait bien, et de ralentir son cœur, il était déjà a son chevet, main dans la main. _

House : …Est-ce que ca va… ?

_Elle lui fit un signe de tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Vu l'inquiétude qu'elle percevait dans son regard, le seul son de sa voix aurait fini pour qu'il se mette a pleurer. _

House : Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

_Elle se décida a parler, malgré la fatigue de son corps. _

Cuddy : C'était Walter Goran, tu sais de _Goran&Jerk_…

House : Quoi ? Mais il est malade ce type, on vient sauver son copain et il t'agresse !

Cuddy : Il n'avait pas l'air bien, je crois qu'il faisait une hallucination, ou quelque chose comme ca. Quand je suis rentrée, il était déjà chez moi, et il avait mis ma maison a sac. Je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu mais j'étais tellement épuisée…

House : Ca c'est ma faute…la douche.

_Il tentait de la faire sourire tant bien que mal. _

_Mais cette révélation qu'elle venait de faire le laissait perplexe. Pourquoi cet homme qu'ils avaient aidé, venait agresser la directrice de l'hôpital ? _

_Il enleva cette idée de sa tête quelques secondes, le temps de s'approcher d'elle au plus près et de l'embrasser doucement, légèrement, et tendrement…_

_A ce moment, l'équipe de House débarqua en poussant le rideau. Interrompant cette scène intime, personne n'osa parler. House leva les yeux au ciel, Cuddy détourna la tête, Taub ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'un seul son puisse en sortir, et Foreman tandis la main…et récupéra 100$ de pari de la part de Chase. _

Foreman : Il a fallu attendre des années mais un pari reste un pari !

Chase : Et merde…

_House regarda la scène amusé, et s'interrogea sur leur venue. _

House : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Taub : Bah on a entendu dire que la directrice avait été agressée, alors…

Cuddy : C'est pire que _Dallas_ ici…

House : Dites-moi le patient qui est arrivé hier, complètement déboussolé : Walter Goran, il est ressorti quand ?

Foreman : On a fait quelques tests mais il n'y avait rien a part quelques contusions, alors on l'a laissé repartir une demi-heure après peut-être…il a été prit en urgence.

House : Vous lui avez dit qu'on été parti sauver son associé ?

Taub : Moi je lui ai dis oui. Mais il a simplement répondu qu'il fallait finir le travail…j'ai pas trop compris.

House : Ce mec vous dit un truc insensé et vous vous en foutez ?

Taub : J'ai pensé qu'il était sous le choc, qu'il délirait ! Pourquoi ?

Cuddy : Parce que c'est lui qui m'a agressé…

_Taub baissa la yeux, se sentant a la fois responsable et impuissant. _

_Le policier arriva a son tour. Il s'approcha de Cuddy, lui posa quelques questions. Elle lui expliqua calmement ce qui s'était passé. Elle était rentrée, avait vu sa maison saccagée, et cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite reconnu lui avait sauté dessus. Non elle n'avait pas été agressée sexuellement, oui elle s'était défendue mais l'homme était reparti. Elle ne se souvenait que de son ombre qui s'éloignait vers la porte, et perdit connaissance rapidement. _

_House expliqua a son tour ce qu'il avait fait dans soirée, son point de vue vis-à-vis du patient en tant que médecin, et qu'il prendrait soin d'elle pour quelques jours…il pensa quelques années. _

_Le policier était reparti comme il était venu, quelques minutes plus tard a peine, et avait promis de le retrouver. House n'allait pas attendre et prendrait les choses en mains…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Il était prêt a parcourir la ville pour le retrouver, mais finalement il vint a lui tout seul…en salle de consultation. Cet homme Walter Goran, semblait visiblement souffrir d'hallucinations. House se demandait d'ailleurs si l'accident qu'il avait décrit ne résultait pas d'une agression qu'il aurait perduré contre son associé. Lors de l'examen de Matthew Jerk, il avait remarqué des blessures défensives au niveau des mains, comme pour se protéger d'une agression…Et venir la bataille qui s'était déroulée dans la maison de Cuddy laissait sous-entendre une perte de contrôle du patient, et une violence incontrôlable. Tout simplement parce que la maison était déjà ravagée avant l'arrivé de Cuddy. Pourquoi s'attaquer a des meubles, si on vise une personne en particulier ? _

_Il comptait bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ou du moins se venger de l'agression qu'il avait fait subir a celle qu'il aimait. _

_Salle de consultation n°1. Un patient nommé Walter Goran, a été reçu pour un coup de couteau entre les omoplates. _

_House mit sa blouse tranquillement, réfléchissant a son plan machiavélique, idéalement conçu pour une vengeance discrète, et ouvrit la porte. _

_Face a lui, Walter Goran, dans un état chaotique. Sa veste était déchirée, son pantalon crasseux, ses cheveux en bataille et le vent qui soufflait dehors n'avait pas du arranger la situation. Sa chemise affichait clairement un coup de couteau, et une tache de sang béante coulait jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il était assit sur la table de soins, et tentait de compresser la plaie avec sa main droite. Il ne semblait pas reconnaitre House qu'il avait pourtant croisé la veille même dans le hall. Ses yeux pouvait expliquer cette soudaine amnésie : ils étaient rouges, exorbités, et ses mains avaient des spasmes. Drogue. Métamphétamine sans doute. Les effets de cette drogue expliquaient pour beaucoup le comportement du patient. _

Walter : Je me suis fait agressé par un sdf…quel enfoiré ! Comprends pas, quand on les insultes ils répondent jamais normalement !

_House resta calme, tentant de se maitriser. Il se plaignait de s'être fait agressé par un sdf qu'il avait insulté, alors qu'il n'éprouvait aucun remords d'avoir agressé une femme respectable telle que Lisa Cuddy._

_House tenta de jouer le jeu. _

House : Oui, on se demande dans quel monde on vit !

Walter : Tu m'étonnes…

House : …Dites-moi Mr. Goran, vous prenez de la drogue ?

Walter : Un peu oui, je vis une mauvaise passe en ce moment…

House : Oui le procès pour fraude fiscale…ca fait la une du 20h ! La drogue que vous prenez, provoque une forte stimulation mentale et qui est hautement addictive au-delà des dosages médicinaux. Il y a l'apparition d'anxiété, d'agitations. Une baisse de la concentration…et des troubles comportementaux, agressivité, ainsi que des épisodes psychotiques avec hallucinations et paranoïa…

Walter : Ouais, ouais sans doute…

_Tout en le soignant, House se retourna vers les placards médicalisés et attrapa un scalpel. _

House : Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous avez agressé hier soir une femme dans sa maison.

_House lui tournait toujours le dos, serrant dans ses poings le scalpel un peu plus fort a chaque seconde… Walter ne répondait rien, et écoutait le diagnosticien. _

House : Vous savez, les effets de cette drogue durent de 8 à 24 heures et elle se fait encore sentir dans le corps pendant au moins 3 jours…Ce qui explique que si vous en avez abusé, elle vous a comme explosé au cerveau.

Walter : Comment vous savez ca ? L'histoire de la femme ? Toute façon je vais vous dire, _il se met a rire_, j'étais tellement dans un état d'euphorie que j'aurais du en profiter, cette garce était super bien roulée et…

_N'en pouvant plus, House se retourna et planta son scalpel dans le corps de l'avocat véreux. Des cris s'échappèrent de sa gorge nouée par la douleur et la surprise de l'incision. Ce mélange de haine et de vengeance apporta comme une bouffée d'air frais aux poumons de House. Il eu a peine le temps d'étouffer ses cris avec son bras, que l'agresseur tomba sur le sol. Il le regarda quelques secondes, nettoya son scalpel et le replaça dans le tiroir. Sans même se retourner il sortit de la pièce. Déposa sa blouse dans un calme extraordinaire, et interpella Brenda a l'accueil. _

House : Envoyez quelqu'un d'autre pour le gars aux multiples coups de couteau en salle n°1…

Brenda : Multiples ?

_Elle regarda le dossier. _

Brenda : Euh non, il s'agit juste d'une plaie minime…

House : Vraiment ? Parce que je crois qu'il a trois coups de couteau dans le corps maintenant…

_Il sortit vivement des consultations, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Cuddy. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Il était assit a ses cotés sur le lit, son bras entourant sa nuque, et riant de bon cœur face a son histoire palpitante. Cuddy l'écoutait attentivement, et souriait de temps a autre. Elle se délectait de ses paroles, de ses mots, de ses gestes, et se sentait tout simplement rassurée avec lui. _

House : Et la je lui dis « je crois qu'il a trois coups de couteau dans le corps maintenant… »

Cuddy : Et elle a pas réagit ?

House : Elle a du se dire que le dossier était mal rempli.

Cuddy : Mais si il en parle, tu seras…

House : Ce type est défoncé Lisa, il est venu avec une plaie aux urgences, on pensera simplement qu'il était trop a l'ouest pour compter le nombre de coups de couteau qu'il a reçu dans le ventre !

_Se plongeant dans ses yeux bleus, elle le trouva fort, courageux, et surtout, surtout, amoureux…_

_L'eau coulait sur les grandes vitres de la chambre, ce qui semblait donner a la scène une impression de sécurité inébranlable. Elle plaça sa tête contre son torse, lui serra la main et ferma les yeux calmement. Elle était maintenant prête a vivre sereinement avec l'homme le plus antipathique et le plus amoureux d'elle dans ce monde…_

_.Fin._


End file.
